guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Hierophant
Overview Summary #Defeat Justiciar Thommis #Defeat Rand Stormweaver #Defeat Selvetarm #Defeat Forgewight #Destroy Duncan the Black #See Veth the Storyteller for your reward. Obtained from :Veth the Storyteller in Slavers' Exile Reward :*15,000 XP :*2,750 Gold Dialogue :"'Elite' I have many stories. This unfortune tale began only a few weeks ago. My brothers received word that the last Stone Summit hierophant has gathered a force of enslaved creatures. One of his slaves chafes enough at his collar to risk a message to his master's enemies and has told us that Hierophant Duncan seeks to harness the power of the recently defeated Great Destroyer's soul. My brothers rejoiced at these things, resolving to wait until the hierophant completed his ritual so they may stage a glorious battle. You may say it's not very Norn of me, but it might be wise for someone to confront Duncan the Black before he has the chance to harness the dead Destroyer's power." ::Accept: "" ::Reject: "" Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Veth the Storyteller: "I have many stories. This unfortune tale began only a few weeks ago... my brothers received word that the last of the Stone Summit Hierophants has gathered a force of enslaved creatures." :Veth the Storyteller: "One of his slaves chafes enough at his collar to risk a message to his master's enemies and has told us that Hierophant Duncan seeks to harness the power of the recently defeated Great Destroyer's soul." :Veth the Storyteller: "My brothers rejoiced at these things, resolving to wait until the Hierophant has completed his ritual so that they may stage a glorious battle." :Veth the Storyteller: "You may say it's not very Norn of me, but it might be wise for someone to confront Duncan the Black before he has the chance to harness the power this ''sic] dread creature."'' Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Duncan the Black: "By the blood of the fallen!" :Duncan the Black: "I will destroy you, and your wretched soul will reveal which of my minions betrayed me!" Reward Dialogue :"You have done us a great boon, . We thank you." Walkthrough This quest consists of venturing through four separate dungeons, which need not all be completed at the same time. The first consists of Stone Summit, Modniir, Wretched Wolf groups, Justiciar Thommis, and Rand Stormweaver. The second contains Stone Summit, Undead, and Selvetarm. The third contains Stone Summit, Elementals, Imps, and Forgewight. Every time you kill one of these first four bosses, a Chest of the Slaver will spawn, giving a single item (gold or unique item, diamond, or onyx gemstone). The final dungeon can only be accessed after the first four bosses have been defeated. This dungeon contains Stone Summit, Restless Dead, and Duncan the Black. After defeating Duncan the Black, a Hierophant's Chest will spawn, which yields three items, one of which is a Deldrimor Armor Remnant. Notes *Quest is repeatable. *Every member of the party must show the 1st 4 foes 'defeated' in their quest log before the entrance to the Duncan dungeon will open. *Stone Summit groups are very big and have a lot of rez power; Frozen Soil is recommended. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Repeatable quests